We Could Be
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Bellarke AU ; Morning after AU in which Bellamy is a soldier in training who accidentally falls into bed with the daughter of his commanding officer.


Bellamy was used to that familiar ache for months now. Training wasn't easy and his commander wasn't going easy on him. His muscles were sore from the constant strain that although he was almost getting used to it still wasn't his favorite thing to experience. He was used to a different kind of exercise - one that was just as sweaty and full of work but was much more _interesting_.

He enjoyed the rush that came from being in the company of a woman. Bellamy wasn't one for particular preferences, why limit yourself? But his favorite activity and exercise shifted when he started his training.

The first rule was simple; **Respect**. Respect for his superiors, for his partners and for women. A man in a uniform was not to disrespect a female. He was not to use a woman to help with his needs, they aren't around to provide for him. And Bellamy listened. He obeyed and he kept his distance - until yesterday night.

There was a party near the base for all the new recruits who prepared for their assignments in the next few weeks. Bellamy hadn't planned on staying long (he had to finish a letter to Octavia to make sure she got it before he got reassigned to another location) but one drink led to another and he found himself staying until almost midnight. It wasn't his fault that the alcohol did more to calm his nerves than any amount of push ups or laps. He was buzzing with excitement and for a while it got rid of the anxiety but soon enough it lost its comfort. The familiar burn he felt was now just a numb reminder of the obstacles that were to come. Which is how his attention was diverted by her.

It was her hair that stood out first. (Although seeing women around the base stood out all on its own. Sure a few were in training but the blonde was definitely not part of the newbies. Bellamy would have noticed a girl like that in a second). Her blonde locks framed her face perfectly. Her dark blue dress made her mysterious eyes look brighter and her smile, her smile was illuminating.

All thoughts left him when her eyes met his. As she made her way towards him all Bellamy knew was that he was screwed.

Which is exactly how he ended up here in bed with the feisty blonde from last night cuddling into his side asleep.

Bellamy tried to piece last nights events more clearer but the alcohol managed to really cloud his memories. He remembered her coming up to ask if he was just going to keep staring. He replied with what he hoped was just as snarky. They danced, talked and danced again until Bellamy found himself following the gorgeous blonde.

Making sure not to wake her, he pulled the blanket higher up their bodies and it hit him.

_She pulled him closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck not letting him go any farther than she would allow. She kept kissing him until Bellamy couldn't handle it anymore and quickly picked her up in his arms, bringing her to the bed nearby._

He groaned at the memory of them not slowing down once Bellamy placed her on the bed and got on top of her to continue where they had left off. Her skin was so sweet and soft. Bellamy was addicted before he could even stop himself. Kissing her neck brought out slight whimpers that he had to hear more of.

Sighing loudly, Bellamy wondered if it really was that bad that he broke some unspoken rule that he cursed himself with. After last night he couldn't imagine how he could have rejected this opportunity. The beautiful blonde on top of him was extraordinary and he would be crazy if he denied the mark she seemed to have left on him. And he wasn't just talking about the scratches he could still see on his biceps or the harmless bites on his skin in a random pattern that didn't feel random at all. Even though she left quite a few marks, Bellamy wasn't one to lose. That is how his lovely blonde ended up with plenty of hickeys scattered all over her naked body.

His hungry glances at her body must have been loud somehow because with that the blonde started to stir. Instead of rolling away from him, instead she cuddled closer into his body while absentmindedly placing a kiss on his chest.

''Good morning Princess.'' Bellamy's deep voice broke the comfortable silence in the tent.

''Hmmmm.'' She groaned unhappily.

''I have to say last night was very ... eventful.'' He tried not to sound too pleased but god was he happy. It wasn't often that a woman left such an effect on him - not often at all.

''I know''. She replied with a smile on her face but she was yet to open her eyes which Bellamy actually found adorable.

Woah did he actually think something was adorable? That hadn't happened since Octavia was a child and even then Bellamy wasn't all that into the ''cute faces a baby could make''. But here was this stranger who wrinkled her nose at the bright rays of sunlight while clutching the blanket closer to her body which meant his body was left uncovered (he was sure she did it on purpose). And Bellamy didn't mind for the first time in his life.

For a few moments the couple lay in silence, indulging themselves in this peace and comfort that only came from two people who knew each other somehow. They may have only met yesterday but the spark was heating up the whole tent and Bellamy didn't mind if it burned him up - as long as she was with him in the end.

But clearly their lazy moment had to be interrupted with one of the very new recruits bursting in without even a proper introduction first.

''Ms- Ms Clarke! Your father is on his way here to talk to you about something - something important!.''

Bellamy moved slightly to reach for his clothing but he wasn't in a rush it seemed. ''Your father?''

The question was for the blonde (Clarke! Her name is Clarke! That memory had evaded him but thank god it returned with a little help from the guy who was currently trying to look anywhere but at the naked couple) but before she could answer the random guy answered for her.

''Yes Commander Griffin is heading north towards the tent, sir!''

Suddenly Bellamy shot up with the one name that caused him to stand tall and prepared. ''Commander?! You are the commanders daughter?''

He asked Clarke who had finally stirred and was now yawning while trying not to smile at the hilarious situation in front of her. It wasn't every morning that two guys were on edge before she even got her morning tea. She fixed her sex hair as much as she could but Bellamy had really enjoyed running his fingers through her hair right before they both fell asleep.

''Yes I am. Can you relax a bit? Tense doesn't really suit you.'' She flirted slightly again loving how she got him riled up before finally deciding to stop with the jokes and get serious.

''Don't worry my father isn't all that scary. Unless you sleep with his daughter.'' Clarke knew her father well and he could be very friendly but more often than not he chose to give off the tough facade. That was where she had picked it up but she knew that would be a burden that they both would carry if they chose that over smiling or having fun. Fun. That's what drove her to go out of her comfort zone for the first time in a while and approach the hot guy in the corner. It's also what convinced her to take him back to her tent and finally just enjoy herself. And she really did, all night.

But now it was morning so everything had shifted and with it came reality. She was the commander's daughter and he would ship her away to her estranged mother before he let her start a relationship with one of his soldiers. That was the one rule that he told her he would never budge on and now she broke it. The worst part? She didn't regret it at all!

Gathering her hair in a messy ponytail, Clarke dressed quickly before walking over to a shifty Bellamy who clearly heard of her father's reputation and was not ready to face the real leader. Taking his hand she tried to ease his nerves before adding.

''Don't show that you are afraid of him and you will be fine. Maybe.'' Clarke winced slightly as she heard her father's footsteps approaching her tent.

Bellamy couldn't help blurting out. ''Oh I am so utterly screwed.''

* * *

><p><em>AN; So this is my first ever Bellarke work and I am really nervous. Excuse anything that sucks or that makes you want to ask "what was she thinking?"_


End file.
